The Girl who Rocked the Stage
by Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08
Summary: Sheri Anne is just a bubbly girl going off to Barden with her cousin Jesse. She didn't expect to be roped into joining the Barden Bellas, she didn't plan making all the amazing friends, she didn't expect the dark haired prince to steal her heart along the way. Donald/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Iveya Jade here. This is my shot at a Pitch Perfect fanfiction. Anyway the character is Sheri Anne and is the cousin of our non weird new Treble. Let's see her adventure during the year at Barden.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Sheri Anne**

 **Chapter 1**

"Hey Cherry are you ready to go?"

"Shush Johnny! If Mom and Dad can wait so can you!"

Sheri Anne 'Cherry' Rodriguez was packing the last of her stuff into her final suitcase and making sure she had everything she needed since she would now be attending her states very own Barden University. Her cousin Jesse 'Johnny' John Swanson was impatiently waiting in the car for her and his parents.

As she was heading to the car, she remembered all that happened her in their house in the past six years that she had been living with the Swanson's. Mr. Swanson, being her mom's brother, decided to take her in at age 13 during her seventh grade year when her parents went on a cruise and the ship was reported lost. She and Jesse at first couldn't stand each other until they both found a shared passion in music and old movies.

"Took you long enough Cherry!"

He called her that considering their favorite movie was The Breakfast Club and it went with her name. Sheri Anne laughed at her cousin/adopted brother's antics. She nodded at her uncle who had become a father figure of sorts to her that they could take off.

The drive wasn't long but it was filled with a mixtape she had created of music for all of them when they went on long drives.

When they pulled up into Barden, one song was playing and Jesse decided to serenade a girl standing by a cab going so far as to mimic the guitar solo too. The girl had this whole alternative rocker style going on.

Sheri Anne just couldn't help but to laugh when they finally stopped and she got out. Two guys came to get her and Jesse's bags. Whereas a peppy blonde came up and welcomed them to Barden before asking them what dorms and giving Sheri Anne an official BU rape whistle reminding her "only blow it when it's actually happening!"

Jesse's mom started to cry and hugged them both to her tightly.

"Ma we can't breathe."

"Oh sorry Jesse and Sheri Anne. My babies are going to college!"

Sheri Anne's uncle/adopted father stepped forward and hugged her tightly before turning to Jesse and said, "Jesse, son, watch out for Sheri Anne and don't let anyone hurt her. Just stick together and don't fight please!"

He lost it at that moment and hugged them both tightly. Their mom joined and Jesse looked towards Sheri Anne saying, "Family hug. Ok awkward."

They went to her room first where she picked one side and put her bags all over it deciding to unpack when she got back. They headed to Jesse's dorm and opened the door. They saw a completely decked out Star Wars side and a dude standing there wearing a black cape. He turned around saying, "There he is. I'm Benji. You must be Jesse. Woah who is this?"

"And you must be kidding. Wow. Um this is my adopted sister Sheri Anne."

They stepped more into the room and Benji said how now looking at it he thought it was a bit much. Sheri Anne just shook her head and sat on the bed that Jesse would have and said, "Hey man if he can deal with a Trekkie for as long as he has then I'm sure he can deal with a Star Wars fanatic."

"Look just so you guys know I'm not a total nerd. I happen to be super into close up magic."

He pulls out a little animal and at the same time they say "Wow cool/awesome. How long was that little guy in there?"

"Several days.."

Sheri Anne decides she should go unpack quickly and promises to meet them at the activities fair as soon as she's done. As soon as he enters the room, she sees an asian girl there who's sitting on the other bed messing around with a rubber band.

"Hi I'm Sheri Anne. You must be Lilly."

"Yes I am," was the quiet reply. Sheri Anne just smiled and turned to her bags quickly taking out her bedding and knick knacks and movies and music records and mixtapes and cds. She waved goodbye to Lilly as she walked out to meet with Jesse and Benji.

A lot of loud guys past by going on about Sigma Beta. Benji told them what they said was a double negative and Jesse replied lightly, "There's a lot of negatives." His hand holding Sheri Anne's so she wouldn't get separated from him.

"Follow me. There is only one group on campus worth joining. As far as Barden goes, that's what being a man is all about."

Sheri Anne looked ahead and saw eight guys standing around a sign that said 'Treblemakers'. One of them piqued her interest. He was dark with short dark wavyish hair. He wore hipster glasses, a red plaid un button shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. When one of them sung whip it, he started to beatbox before heading to sit on the ledge. He was on his phone looking up every once in awhile.

"The Treblemakers," Benji continues, "The rock stars of a capella. The messiahs of Barden. Well you know not including athletes, frat guys, or actual cool people."

"Organized nerd singing…." Jesse starts.

"That's great. Are there any other groups on campus?"

Benji turns to her, "Well there are the High Notes, who are literally always high, the BU Harmonics, mostly they cover Madonna, and the Barden Bellas. Why do you sing?"

Sheri Anne blushed a bit and softly said, "A little. I'm not really any good though."

"Nonsense Cherry. Sheri Anne here is a great singer. She mostly is soprano but sometimes goes lower to Alto."

"Shut your piehole Johnny. He can sing too."

Benji stared at them in awe and insisted that they would all try out together before turning his attention back to the Treblemakers.

The leader like one started to chew out one of the guys when it was over and the dark-haired prince (Sheri Anne decided to call him that since she didn't know his name.) pulled the main dude back saying, "Bumper."

Benji took a deep breath and turned towards Jesse, who now had Sheri Anne's hand on his elbow and had stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Okay I'm going to go introduce myself. Everyone be cool. This is just a normal day."

They walked up to them and Benji started talking.

"Hi. Hi." They all turned towards him. "Benjamin Applebum. I saw you guys perform at a Mall of America like three years ago. Totally changed my life. I have not stopped thinking about you since."

Bumper and the dark-haired prince said, "Um thank you. Yeah"

Benji added one more thing which just took the introduction even more south. "And, Bumper, huge fan. You're arrangement of Lovin' Spoonful's Do You Believe in Magic inspired me to become a certified illusionist."

Sheri Anne looked at him in pity for this and turned towards Jesse to see if he felt the same and knew immediately he did. She was unaware that Donald was staring at the girl in between Benjamin and some other dude.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Donald took in her 5'7 height that was thin with slight curves in the right places. She had soft looking light brown hair that went blonde at the end and had a couple streaks or strawberry blonde that was in a braided updo. Her eyes were a beautiful grey he had never seen before. They seemed dark blue at first but upon closer look, they had a inner ring of silver. She had a dainty oval like face and a cute button nose.

She was wearing a pair of brown laced up boots that had black leggings tucked into them. She was wearing a leather skirt over the leggings. The shirt was a simple dark blue v-neck with a black lace thing on top. She was only wearing a thin line of eyeliner but all in all he thought she looked beautiful. He was curious if the other dude was her boyfriend or brother. By the way he was looking at all the other girls and she didn't mind, Donald took a guess that they were siblings.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sheri Anne watched as Benji pulled a red handkerchief out of nowhere to prove him being an illusionist. Jesse tried to help him out with a wow, but Bumper just wasn't having it and said, "The smell of your weird is actually affecting my vocal chords, so I'm going to need you to scoot. Skedaddle."

"But what if we just exchange emails," Benji was starting to act desperate. "And then totally hang out right now, together?"

"No. Hard pass. Hard pass. What a nerd alert!"

The trio started to walk away just as he called out, "Hey wait gorgeous come stay with us."

Sheri Anne put a hand on Jesse's arm and turned around to reply, "No because I am a nice person and won't abandon my brother while he is comforting his friend who just got shot down by you."

"Cherry leave it alone. They aren't worthy enough for you."

She sighed and nodded walking away with them right as Donald lost a bit of control and sung,

" _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

 _Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday."_

He walks towards her.

" _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see_

 _But every time she ask me do I look okay?_

 _I say_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change"_

He gently placed his hand on her cheek and tilted her face up to him.

" _'Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are…"_

His voice trailed off as he slid a pen out from nowhere and gently held out his hand and the pen to her.

"May I have your number….?"

She blushed and nodded writing Sheri Anne and then her number in a curvy/loopy style. He smiled softly at her and when she walked away he went back to the Trebles. Jesse kept reassuring Benji as they walked on. They were passing the Barden Bellas when Sheri Anne got roped in for auditions.

' _This month will be interesting...'_ Sheri Anne thought. She was right. Since she had taken a lot of college accredited courses already, she was taking a few junior level classes mixed with her sophomore levelled ones.

Sheri Anne went to her final class of the day which was a junior levelled psychology. She was one of the first to be there. Sheri Anne decided to take a seat in the middle not wanting much attention drawn to her. She fiddled with her pencil but mostly sat still as everyone started to arrive. The dark haired prince, who hadn't texted her yet, came in close to the beginning of class and sat in the one seat left open. The one right by her.

Right after him, the teacher came in and said since this was to see how well they could get a feel of a person, they would turn to the person next to them and spend the class learning about the other person's personality.

"Hi Sheri Anne right? I'm Donald. Weren't you with the guy that did the magic trick?"

"Yes I am and again yes I was. So you are part of the Treblemakers?"

"Yup. How did a freshmen get a junior level class?"

"I took all my freshmen courses during my high school career. I'm taking a lot of sophomore level classes, but a few junior ones too."

"So do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"You looking for one?"

"Nope. Jesse would kill the guy before I get a chance."

"So me asking you on a date is out of the question?"

Her shock allowed Donald a minute to take in her outfit. She was wearing black ankle boots, a pair of ripped jean shorts, and a black tank top with a off the shoulder grey crop top over it. She also had on some black bracelets black stud earrings and a black peace choker. Her hair fell down in soft waves.

They continued trading questions to each other throughout the class. The teacher dismissed them and he stuck by her side.

"Where are you heading now?"

"Oh I have an internship at the coffee shop. This was my last class."

"Ok well I'll talk to you later then."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

She went to the coffee shop and clocked in putting on her apron as well. She stood by the cash register for her shift and was bored out of her mind. Customers came and went and she kept looking at the time waiting for it to be five already so she could leave.

She went back to her room to do some homework. When her roommate Lilly finished too, she jumped on her bed and looked the girl right in the eyes.

"I know you are quiet and whisper everything but one rule I'll have, is you speak as loud as you can in this room. I want to be someone you trust ok."

Lilly looked at her for a minute and then decided to agree and spoke in a soft but clearly heard voice.

"No one has ever asked. I don't think you will hurt me either so I'll agree."

The two smiled before Sheri Anne insisted they celebrate by watching a movie. She put The Breakfast Club in on her computer and they watched it together.

The rest of the month past by fairly quick with the two growing close. Donald would text her every once in awhile and when he did, they would keep texting for the rest of the day.

Then it was the day that Benji was excited for and Jesse and Sheri Anne were nervous for. The a cappella auditions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter guys! If you want to see her outfits go to my profile and I will post the links for polyvore.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Sheri Anne.**

 **Chapter 2**

Sheri Anne decided that for auditions she would dress in a nice but casual way. She wore ripped jeans, a pair of blue converses, a black bardot top over a bluish tank top. She had it paired with a black skull necklace, a chain belt, black pyramid studs, and her bracelets. Her hair was in a braid to the side.

She sat next to Benji and Jesse and listened as the dude named Tommy talked to us,

"For your auditions, each of you will be singing 16 bars of Kelly Clarkson's Since You've Been Gone. If a group likes you, they will contact you directly. My tone-deaf partner Justin here will be collecting your information."

"If I could sing a lick, in any human way possible, I would, but I can't. And I hate myself every day because of it!"

"I know. But if you think this is just high school club, where you can sing and dance your way through any big social issue, or confused sexuality, you have come to the wrong place. There is none of that here. That is high school. This shit is real life! Now, don't just bring it, sing it. And let's do this."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Donald was chilling with the Trebles ready for the auditions when Bumper decided to fight with Aubrey.

"Hey, Bellas, remember when you tried to play in the big leagues and you choked? That should really be a lesson to everyone. If you sing the same boring, girly shit every year, you will blow chunks. All over the place. Vomit everywhere."

"My fellow a-ca-people. We will not let egotistical, big-headed, garbage dirtballs, whoever you may be, get in our way. I promise you, we will return to the ICCA's and finish what we started last year."

Tommy took the first person forward and stated, "And here's the first one up. Good luck."

Donald thought he play nice and said, "Whenever you're ready dude."

She took her cap off and shook her hair saying, "Yeah, hi, my name is Cynthia Rose."

"Huh. Not a dude. It's not a dude."

The auditions started and he was bored the whole time. Not even when the Stacie girl came out was Donald interested. That is until she came out. The girl from his class. The one he kept dreaming of. The one he would make his no matter what.

"Hi. My name is Sheri Anne Rodriguez. I um actually am not familiar with that song."

Chloe reassured her that it was fine and said to sing what she liked. She started with a rock sound and when the lyrics came, Donald was hypnotized.

" _(Breathe in, Breathe out)_

 _(Breathe in, Breathe out)_

 _Board up your windows but I'm telling you_

 _That it's not gonna do a thing._

 _It always finds you, but it all depends_

 _On how you battle with the pressure._

 _You take a left and it's standing in the way_

 _You try to shake it off, but it seems to wanna stay_

 _Your poker face could make them melt_

 _Just sit back and deal with the hand you're dealt._

 _Face Facts, it won't be easy this time._

 _Sticks like a tack in the back of my mind._

 _Hurts so deep when I think too much_

 _And breathing gets harder._

 _Take a look at me_

 _From one side I seem to be_

 _So calm, so cool, collected_

 _And on the other side, I'm melting down_

 _Stop and think about it_

 _You only have one life_

 _So why mistake it_

 _As something negative?_

 _I am my own worst enemy_

 _Paranoid, can't avoid this killing spree._

 _I am a victim, but I choose to be_

 _My favorite weapon, lies behind my teeth._

 _I strive to solve myself_

 _So chin up and deal with the hand you're dealt._

 _Face Facts, it won't be easy this time._

 _Sticks like a tack in the back of my mind._

 _Hurts so deep when I think too much_

 _And breathing gets harder._

 _Take a look at me, from one side I seem to be_

 _So calm, so cool, collected_

 _And on the other side_

 _I'm melting down. Until then, I will choose to display_

 _All these feelings that I hate_

 _You think you know me but you don't_

 _So look who's laughing now._

 _Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys & Girls!_

 _Lend me your eyes and ears_

 _I have something to tell you!_

 _Please listen up, right now._

 _Don't you dare close it off_

 _I can never get enough_

 _When they close cold eyes_

 _Is when I will give it up._

 _Don't you dare close it off_

 _I can never get enough._

 _Don't you dare close it off_

 _I can never get enough_

 _When they close cold eyes_

 _Is when I will give it up._

 _Don't you dare close it off_

 _I can never get enough, get enough._

 _Take a look at me, from one side I seem to be_

 _So calm, so cool, collected_

 _And on the other side_

 _I'm melting down. Until then, I will choose to display_

 _All these feelings that I hate_

 _You think you know me but you don't._

 _Take a look at me, from one side I seem to be_

 _So calm, so cool, collected_

 _And on the other side_

 _I'm melting down. Until then, I will choose to display_

 _All these feelings that I hate_

 _You think you know me but you don't_

 _So look who's laughing now"_

Donald was completely blown away with her sound. He was now more sure than ever that she would one day be known as Donald's girl.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

She bowed and walked off towards the backstage into the waiting arms of her cousin Jesse. The alternative rock styled chick, that Sheri Anne knew worked with Jesse at the radio station, didn't know the song either so she did a small part of When I'm Gone.

"Wow she's amazing," they both said at the same time.

They left after that and went to their own dorms. Sheri Anne and Lilly stayed in their dorm where Sheri Anne showed her a bunch of not so famous bands that she liked alot. They watched some movies and did homework too. As soon as it was dark outside, there was a knock at the door. Sheri Anne opened it and there stood Aubrey and Chloe. They placed bags over their heads and directed them somewhere. They stood where they were left until they heard Aubrey's voice say, "The sopranos: Mary Elise, Lilly, Sheri Anne and Jessica. The Mezzos: Cynthia Rose, Stacie, and Kori. And our altos: Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley, and Beca. We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you."

"Dude, no."

Chloe reassured all them saying, "Don't worry. It's Boone's Farm."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Somewhere else on the campus, stood the trebles with their two new brothers. Donald wondering if Sheri Anne made it into an a capella group. Not knowing that Jesse also wondering the same thing.

"Well, well, well, look who's in treble."

"Classic pun."

"I know."

"No Benji?"

"These are your treble jackets. We wear them when we perform on stage, and in bed also."

"It means you're one of us. A brother forever."

"Wow. I don't know what to say. I will never lose this, man."

"You totally can. We got hundreds. It's not a big deal."

"Mmm….It's a pretty big deal….Kind of a big deal...so… I don't like it when you undermine me, okay?"

"Sorry."

"All right, its time to prove your treble loyalty by getting stupid drunk and committing a minor felony."

Donald and the Trebles then went outside and saw the Tonehangers van. They made the new Trebles vandalize to prove their loyalty.

"Looking good Kolio."

"Good work. You're a pro. Vandalism is fun."

"Indeed. Every year, the Tonehangers try to party with us on initiation night, and every year we mess up their van."

"When are these losers going to realize that you stop singing a capella after college. There are some things you should stop doing before you start looking sad."

"Totally man," Unicycle says before he falls off. Donald sighs and asks, "Can we fire him?"

Bumper said yes but then switched to, "No. His pec attract the female demo."

"Damn it."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Back with Sheri Anne, they had just placed their scarves in their right hand. Aubrey was now going to walk them through the oath.

"I, sing your name,"

Sheri Anne thought nothing of this first part and did as told, "I, Sheri Anne,"

"...promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman."

"...promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." Again no thought was given.

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

Everyone else said it but with Donald on her mind, Sheri Anne looked straight at Chloe and said nothing.

Aubrey looked at them all and said with a smile, "You are all Bellas now."

Fat Amy drank some more before they all headed to a party for a-ca-initiation night.

Sheri Anne stayed close to Fat Amy who was becoming another close friend of hers. They left Beca as Sheri Anne saw her cousin who was majorly drunk starting heading their way.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

In another area, Donald stood beside Bumper as they held a small conversation.

"Yeah. Yeah, ladies. Gather around. Ready for a show."

"Come on, baby bubble, wait in line. Yep."

"Yeah. You want some of this."

"I know you do." Donald looked straight at Sheri Anne who was laughing at something that a BU Harmonic had told her.

"Mhmmm-mmm."

"Bumper and Donald. Getting it. Getting it."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fat Amy was talking with Aubrey as Sheri Anne giggled at whatever Lilly was telling her.

"You know, so there's like ten of us."

"Mmm-hmm."

"One of us is probably lesbian."

"You think? Which one do you think it is?"

"My money's on Black Beauty."

"Ah."

"Don't tell her I said that. I thought of a new name for this hairstyle."

"Mhmm."

"It's called the Orthodox Jew ponytail."

"I see that."

" 'Cause it's very reserved in the front and party in the back."

"Yeah I see. I see these happening here."

Fat Amy pulled Sheri Anne with her as they walked up to Bumper and Donald who were talking.

"The real question is. Who would be easier to sleep with? Captain America or a great white shark."

"A great white shark. I wouldn't want to…"

"What are you turd burgers talking about?" Fat Amy interject. "Dressing for comfort?"

Bumper pushes Donald away who pulls Sheri Anne with him. They walk away not wanting to be a part of the conversation that is about to occur.

"So you drink?" Donald looks at her honestly wondering if he can get some personal answers from her tonight.

"Yeah but I don't like getting drunk. So at least I'm no lightweight like my cousin Jesse."

"Why does he call you Cherry?"

"When I first started to live with him and his parents, he and I never got along. His parents finally put us in the basement to work things out and we both discovered our love of music and movies. We watched the Breakfast Club and since my name, Sheri Anne, sounded like Cherry and his middle name is John, I call him Johnny or Bender and he calls me Cherry."

"How long have you been living with them?"

"Since I was 13. My parents um left and his dad was my mom's brother so they took me in. First time I ever met Jesse."

"So you didn't know each other before then?"

"Nope."

"I detect an accent."

"For awhile, my parents took me to live in England."

"So you're an only child?"

"Yes. How about you mister tall, dark, and handsome?"

"What about me?" Donald asked with a smirk and one eyebrow raised.

"Do I get to know your history?"

"Story for another time sweetpea."

"Ok." Sheri Anne said with a smile.

"Well," Sheri Anne looked at him, "I don't feel like staying so I'm going to go back to my dorm."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

He smiled at her and watched her leave wearing a black pair of ripped jeans some wrap around looking grey top. She had on her bracelets, a metallic belt, and black converse high tops instead. Her hair was still in that same braid from earlier.

Once she left, he starting grinding with some girl who he couldn't help but wish it was Sheri Anne. When Unicycle took the girl away to bang her, he didn't care and instead went to get more to drink.

Sheri Anne just went to her dorm and grabbed her stuff so she could go shower. Her mind kept traveling back to her dark prince, Donald. She finished and went to sleep since the first Bella rehearsal was tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey everyone I am sorry but I was away from my laptop for a bit and so couldn't update like I wanted to. Please follow if you like this story because Sheri Anne's adventure is far from over. I don't own anything but Sheri Anne and my ideas for this story.**

"Man, the old Bellas were hot."

"Yeah, they kept it tight."

Aubrey interrupted Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose's conversation saying, "Okay. Sopranos in the front and altos in the back. As you can see, Kori is not here. She was treble boned last night by one of the Treblemakers and has been disinvited from the Bellas."

"That oath was serious?"

Beca seemed shocked to say the least. Aubrey looked at her and said, "Dixie Chicks serious. You can fool around with whoever you want to, just not a Treble."

"That's not gonna be easy. He's a hunter."

"You call it a dude?"

"Stacie the Trebles don't respect us. If we let them penetrate us, we give them power."

"Not a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate'."

"So does anyone here have anything to confess?" Aubrey was looking straight at Mary Elise.

She cracked saying, "It was an accident, I.."

"Turn in your scarf and go."

Fat Amy faked a cough and said, "Slut."

"Take your chair," Aubrey told her.

Mary Elise stood up with her head down and her bag in her hand. She dragged the chair towards the door and then let it go and ran away crying. Sheri Anne felt sorry for the girl but knew that she just didn't want to leave yet.

"Was that necessary?"

"This is war, Beca, and it is my job to make sure that my soldiers are prepped at go time with three kick-ass songs sung and choreographed to perfection. And there are only four months until regionals. So, if you have a problem, with how I run the Bellas, then you should just…"

Aubrey started to look as if she was going to puke. Sheri Anne got nervous. Whenever she saw someone puke, she ended feeling sick too. She scooted her chair back a bit in fright. Chloe was telling Aubrey not to stress and to relax.

"We don't want a repeat of last year."

Lilly raised her hand and quietly asked, "What happened last year?"

"What are you saying?"

"What happened last year? And do you guys wanna see a dead body?"

No one but Sheri Anne understood her and repeated what she said but without the dead body crap. Chloe told them that there was a video online that they could see. Lilly pulled up the video replay from last year ICCAs finals.

"Oooh! Click on "Guy Pukes on Cat."

"Enough! It happened. It's over. Now, this is how we will become champions. First thing first, we need a vocal percussionist. Does anyone here know how to beatbox?"

Fat Amy raised her hand saying, "Yeah, I do. I'm the best beatboxer in Tasmania with hair. Okay. I'll give you a demo. Dogs and cats, and dogs and cats. Dog and cats and…"

She tries to beatbox but does poorly. Sheri Anne corrected her in her head.

"Dogs and cats, and...Whoa! Explosion!"

"So.."

"All the animals dead. Explosion!... What?"

"That would be a no. Anyone else can?"

Sheri Anne shyly raised her hand and from her seat beatboxed in an alright way that was better than Amy's still not the greatest.

Aubrey smiled and spoke, "Okay. We will practice every day for at least two hours, seven days a week. And I trust you will add your own cardio."

"Why cardio?"

"Yeah, no, don't put me down for cardio."

"Okay, moving on. This is a list of all of the songs that we have ever performed. As you will notice we only do songs made famous by women."

"There's nothing from this century on here."

"That's because we don't stray from tradition. Our focus is improving our repertoire, which is why we are the best all-female group in the country. Now let's start with some vocal warm ups, practice scales, followed by arpeggios, and then work our way up to choreography. This is how we will become champions. Any questions?"

"Yeah I think you said SpaghettiOs, and I'm starving. When's lunch?"

"Arpeggios."

"Oh."

Stacie looked down and Fat Amy raised her hand.

"When is lunch though?"

Aubrey looked annoyed and said, "God help me."

Everyone did some vocal exercises and then Aubrey thought they would start working on some cardio and had everyone run in the bleachers.

"Amy! What are you doing?"

"I'm doing horizontal running."

"Horizontal running?"

After that they put on some black heels and started to practice choreography. Sheri Anne picked it up easily, but no one else did.

"Okay, I'm calling it." Aubrey said fed up with everyone.

"Thank God. I asked to go to the bathroom three hours ago." Lilly said quietly, shocking her roommate who stared at her.

"Nothing. I hear nothing." Aubrey said as she passed.

"Hey, Aubrey, did we just learn the same choreography from that video?"

"Okay. Don't forget to pick up your performance schedules. We have a gig next week. That's right. Next week."

"You guys, it's the Sigma Beta Theta's Annual Fall Mixer."

"Okay, hands in Bellas."

When no one put their hand in, Aubrey repeated, "Hands in a-ca-bitches!"

"Okay."

"Sing ah on three."

Fat Amy right away started singing ah.

"No it's actually on three, Fat Amy."

"Ah."

"One, two,"

"Ahhhh!"

It sounded terrible and was uncoordinated. Aubrey right away stated, "Okay, we will work on that first thing next time."

Everyone started to leave when Aubrey called for Beca to stay behind. Chloe walked away calling for Sheri Anne to come to her. She watched as Sheri Anne walked up in her purple tank top and black leggings. She wore grey converse and had her hair in a braid like from auditions. She wore all the bracelets as well.

"Hey Sheri Anne. You can beatbox, but not good enough. Maybe you should ask someone to help you."

Sheri Anne looked at her in shock but then smiled and knew what she meant.

"You know I didn't promise the wolves thing."

Chloe smiled at her knowingly and winked sending her away just as they heard Aubrey say, "I can see your toner through those jeans."

"That's my dick."

Sheri Anne laughed and walked out of the building knowing that these girls were going to have to sit down and talk through shit before they could be great. As she walked, she texted Donald to see if he was in class.

 _Sheri Anne: Hey Donald are you busy?_

 _Donald: No I'm chilling with the Trebles._

 _D: Why?_

 _SA: Can you meet me at the coffee shop before my shift?"_

 _D: Sure._

She hurried to her dorm and switched to a pair of leggings covered by some short jean shorts tucked into some knee high leather boots, and a off-shoulder black shirt. She added the metallic belt from a-ca-initiation night and left on all her bracelets. She rebraided her hair and left.

Only a few minutes later was she across campus and in the coffee shop taking a seat across from Donald. She looked him straight in the eyes and asked seriously, "Can you help me with my beatboxing?"

"Why would I help you?"

"I'll buy you coffee."

"Go on a date with me instead."

"Oh really?"

He smirked at her and leaned back crossing his arms and waiting for a reply. It was only about thirty seconds later when she agreed and they started to practice so he could help her out. They kept working until it was time for her shift and then he left and she put on a apron and took over the cash register.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A week later, they were doing their gig at the Sigma Beta Theta party but were stopped early on and asked to leave. Personally Sheri Anne felt they wouldn't get anywhere with this old crap they were doing as it wasn't true to these girls.

"Well, I hope you all remember how you feel right now, so you will never want to feel this way again. Chloe, your voice didn't sound Aguilerian at all. Chloe, for serious, what is wrong with you?"

"I have nodes."

"What? Oh my god."

"I just found out this morning."

"What are nodes?"

"Vocal nodules. The rubbing together of your vocal cords at above-average rates without proper lubrication."

"They sit on your windpipes and crush your dreams."

"Isn't that painful? Why would you keep performing?"

"Because I love to sing."

"Yeah it's like when my lady doctor told me not to have sex for six weeks, and I did it anyway."

"You should really listen to your doctor."

"Eh."

"The key is early diagnosis. I am living with nodes. But I am a survivor. I just have to pull back. Because I am limited. Because I have nodes."

"Chloe, this is horrible."

"At least it's not herpes," Fat Amy tried to reassure her. "Or do you have that as well?"

Aubrey let them go and the girls retired to their dorms. When they were done, Sheri Anne chilled on her bed in shorts and a tank as she watched Lilly on her laptop. Lilly would at random times start laughing or giggling before getting sad and almost crying.

Sheri Anne got up and walked over to her roommate's bed to see what was up and saw a manga comic page before Lilly closed it and looked her wondering what she was doing.

"Lilly let me see!" Sheri Anne whined.

"No."

"Please."

"It's not important."

"Lilly, I like Darker than Black."

"Fine it's a random manga I saw online and fell in love with."

"Oooh can I join?"

"Sure."

So they passed their time reading the manga before Sheri Anne started to play random movies for them. They were close to pulling an all-nighter, when Lilly fell asleep with her head in Sheri Anne's lap. She smiled down at the girl and cleared her bed off for her and tucking her in. She gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before going to her own bed and checking her phone. She had one single text….

 _Donald: What room is your dorm?_

Received only a minute ago. She quickly texted him the number curious as to why he needed it. She shrugged sure she would know sometime and laid in her bed for sleep. The next day Jesse called her.

" _Hello Cherry."_

"Johnny bother someone else."

" _Oh come on sis!"_

"Fine what the hell do you want?"

" _You're a girl."_

"Nice observation Sherlock."

" _I need help. I want to hang out with Beca but I got no ideas what to do."_

"Take some movies and find her on the quad. Get her to talk to you. Won't be hard. Now I'm going to hang up and sleep. Buh-bye Johnny Boy!"

She hung up and put the phone down rolling over in her bed to snuggle into the comfortable bedsheets. Not even a second later her phone rang again. She answered not even checking the caller ID.

"Jesse I swear if this is one more question this early in the goddamn morning, then I will personally rip you a new one."

" _Ouch sweetpea. I'm glad I'm not Jesse then. It's Donald. I was wondering if you wanted to meet for lunch."_

"Oh Donald. Mmm sure. I'm going to be in my room all day so swing by."

" _Ok I'll be there in an hour."_

She hung up and put her phone down. She rolled over to snuggle back in, only to shoot up in shock a second later and look to Lilly's side. Then she remembered that Lilly had a class today and wouldn't be back till later.

She got up and rushed to go take a quick shower. She rushed back to her room and started to clean it up and organize it. She heard her phone go off with a text from Donald that he would be there in five minutes.

She rushed to her closet and put on a black maxi skirt and a green crop top. She added a pair of black sandals with a slight heel, the chain belt from auditions, and her bracelets. She put her hair into a bun and stepped out just in time for him to knock on her door. She took one glance around to make sure nothing was out of place before going to open the door and invite Donald in.

"Hi Donald."

"Hey Sheri Anne. I brought some food. Thought we could have a picnic in your room and maybe work on your beatboxing."

She smiled and opened the door wide allowing him in before softly closing it behind him.

 **Tell me guys, do you like all this fluff? Should I add some drama for Doneri (Donald and Sheri Anne's ship name)? If you want to see something specific just tell me. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Here's the last pre-written chapter I have. I'm working on the next one and will have it up soon once I sort out how Doneri is going to occur before the Finals. I changed the Riff-Off up a bit. I only own Sheri Anne and my ideas. The songs and movie plot belong to their respective owners.**

After she closed the door behind him, they sat on her bed and he set up a picnic for them. They started sharing stories of their childhood with each other. She sat across from him and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

There was just something about Donald, her dark haired prince, that made her feel so at ease. He talked so animatedly and smoothly that he could go from a story about him and Bumper into something from his childhood, and then start flirting with her. THey continued eating until the food was gone.

She got out her laptop and Toy Story for them to watch together. They laughed and he held her as she cried. At the end of the movie, he grabbed her hand made guided her chin so as to make her look him in the eye. "Sweetpea, you are my infinty."

She smirked and thought back to what they just watched and replied with a smirk, "Dark prince of mine, you are beyond infinity."

They stayed like that for a few minutes unconsciously moving closer. They were just about to kiss when the door opened and they jumped away from each other. It was Lilly whose face was slowly turning red in embarrassment, matching Sheri Anne's perfectly.

"I think I'm going to just go now. Um bye Sheri Anne, I'll see you at the riff-off. Um bye Lilly."

Lilly turned to her roommate and asked a single question, "What is going on between you guys?"

"I don't know Lilly. I don't know.."

They stared at each other and then Lilly went to her own side of the room with her back to Sheri Anne, "Nice of you clean the room by the way."

Sheri Anne blushed. "Shut up."

Lilly laughed at Sheri Anne's face that still had not lost its blush.

"Hope your date didn't make you forget that we have the riff-off in like an hour and a half."

"Shit!"

Lilly laughed again and took out some clothes and started to change for the riff-off. Sheri Anne got up and went to her own drawers and started looking for something to wear that night. She knew she wanted a sexy outfit to tease Donald with but knew that with Jesse there, it would have to be modest. She pulled out a pair of torn jeans, a purple tank top that went to the right at the end and also left it to the imagination, and a long black coat that tied up but showed a bit. She put on a pair of galaxy combat boats and left her down in curls. She wore all her bracelets and decided to wear the choker that Jesse had given her at Christmas last year. She put on a light layer of lip gloss and a quick swipe of eyeliner.

When she turned and saw Lilly ready, they joined arms and skipped out of the room to the empty pool that the Riff-Off was located. They met up with the rest of the Bellas and waited for the Riff-Off to begin.

She caught Donald's eye and winked at him before smiling and turning to talk to Lilly about something quietly. He continued to watch her for a bit. He had to admit that the jeans fit her just right, the tank top was tight at the top and flowy at the bottom highlighting her chest. Her jacket keeping her warm and showing her curves off nicely. Her boots stood out just like she always did. Her regular bracelets were there, and on her neck a black choker with a blue gem settled into the hollow of where her neck meet her chest. Her curls were down and flying back slightly. He had to admit she looked heavenly to him. Oh how he wished she were his.

"Welcome to the Riff-off!"

Everyone started to cheer and Sheri Anne was nervously excited. She was uncertain of what would happen, but knew she wanted the Bellas to win so she could rub it in Donald and Jesse's faces.

"Our 17th annual singing competition, elimination style! The winners get the greatest prize of all. The microphone used by Hoobastank when they rocked out at the Schnee Performing Arts Center. To win, you must steal the song from the other group by picking the last word they are singing, and making it the first word of your song. If you can't think of a song, you are cut off. If you repeat a song,"

Here everyone clapped along and said, "Cut off!"

"And most of all, if you suck, you are...Cut off! Who's ready to get vocal? I would like to wish all the competitors a lot of luck. I wish i was born different, and I wish I had an ounce of talent. Well, anyways...Let's see our first category."

Everyone watched as the wheel spun and landed on, "Ladies of the 80's!" Aubrey ran forward to get it, but the Trebles beat her to it.

 _(Treblemakers)_

 _Oh Mickey , you're so fine_

 _You're so fine, you blow my mind_

 _Hey Mickey (hey hey), Hey Mickey_

 _Oh Mickey, you're so fine_

The BU Harmonics cut in.

 _(BU Harmonics)_

 _You're so fine and you're mine_

 _I'll be yours till the end of time_

 _Cause you make me feel_

 _Yeah, you make me feel_

 _So shiny and new_

 _Like a virgin_

 _Touched for the very first time_

 _Like_

Aubrey cut them off.

 _(Aubrey-Bellas)_

 _Like the one in me_

 _Thats okay_

 _Lets see how you do it_

 _Put up your dukes_

 _lets get down to it_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why dont you hit me with your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Fire away_

A HighNote came in and didn't match lyrics and got them cut off.

"Next category. Songs about Sex."

Aubrey looked stunned, "Sex?"

Donald tried to get in first, but Sheri Anne and Cythina Rose both went in starting off. Sheri Anne got in front and started to dance a bit provocative.

 _(Cynthia Rose & Sheri Anne- Bellas)_

 _Na na na_

 _Come on_

 _Na na na na na_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Cause I may be bad_

 _(Come on Come on)_

 _But Im perfectly good at it_

 _( I like it like it come on)_

 _Sex in the air_

 _I dont care I love the smell of it_

 _( I like it like it come on)_

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _But chains and whips excite me_

 _Cause I maybe bad_

 _(Come on Come on)_

 _But Im perfectly good at it_

 _( I like it like it come on)_

Donald cut Sheri Anne off singing to her before the Trebles joined him. He looked her in the eye and winked.

 _(Donald- Treblemakers)_

 _Sex baby_

 _Lets talk about you and me_

 _Lets talk about all the good things_

 _And the bad things that maybe_

 _Lets talk about sex_

 _Alright_

 _Lets talk about sex_

 _A little bit, a little bit_

 _Lets talk about sex, baby_

Sheri Anne walked up to Donald and cut him off. She started to dance on Donald in a very slutty way but knew it was just to distract them so she could win.

 _(Sheri Anne-Bellas)_

 _Baby,_

 _I Be Stuck To You,_

 _Like Glue Baby,_

 _Wanna Spend It All On You,_

 _Baby,_

 _My Room Is The G Spot,_

 _Call Me Mr. Flintstone,_

 _I Can Make Your Bed Rock_

 _I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_

 _I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock Girl_

 _I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_

 _I-I-I I Can Make Your Bed Rock_

 _Ok I Get It,_

 _Let Me Think, I Guess It's My Turn,_

 _Maybe It's Time To Put This pussy On Ya Sideburns,_

 _He Say I'm Bad, he Prolly Right,_

 _He Pressing Me Like Button Downs On A Friday Night (Ha-ha),_

 _I'm So Pretty Like,_

 _Be On My Pedal Bike,_

 _He On My Low Starch,_

 _He On My Egg-o Whites,_

 _He Say Nicki Don't Stop You The Bestest,_

 _And I Just Be Coming Off The Top As-best-es._

 _I Love Ya Sushi Rolls, Hotter Than Wasabi, I race For Your Love,_

 _Shake And Bake Ricky Bobby,_

 _I'm At The W, But I Can't Meet You In The Lobby,_

 _Girl I Gotta Watch My Back, Cuz I'm Not Just Anybody,_

 _I Seen Em Stand In Line, Just To Get Beside Her,_

 _I Let Her See The Aston, And Let The Rest Surprise Her,_

 _That's When We Disappear, You Need gps To Find Her,_

 _Oh That Was Your Girl?_

 _I Thought I Recognized Her._

 _Oh Baby,_

 _I_

Then Jesse cut her off singing towards Beca.

 _(Jesse- Treblemakers)_

 _I guess its just the woman in you_

 _That brings out the man in me_

 _I know I cant help myself_

 _Youre all in the world to me_

 _It feels like the first time_

 _It feels like the very first time_

 _It_

Sheri Anne took it back remembering a good one that no one could take from her. She started doing different dances on Donald that would make sure he couldn't retaliate.

 _(Sheri Anne-Bellas)_

 _It let me know, know, know_

 _Come on now what you're waiting for, for, for_

 _My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

 _So start me up and watch me go, go, go_

 _Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean_

 _Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

 _Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights_

 _If you can baby boy, than we can go all night_

 _Cause it's zero to sixty in three point five_

 _Baby you got the keys_

 _Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_

 _Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

 _I got class like a fifty-seven Cadillac_

 _Start over drive with a whole lot of boom in the back_

 _You look like you can handle what's under my hood_

 _You keeping saying that you will, boy I wish you would_

 _So if you feel it let me know, know, know_

 _Come on now what you're waiting for, for, for_

 _My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

 _So start me up and watch me go, go, go_

 _Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean_

 _Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

 _Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights_

 _If you can baby boy, than we can go all night_

 _Cause it's zero to sixty in three point five_

 _Baby you got the keys_

 _Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_

 _Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

 _You play that game, got what I got_

 _Get it get it, don't stop, it's a sure shot_

 _Ain't a Ferrari, huh boy, I'm sorry_

 _I ain't need to worry, so step inside_

 _And ride, ride, ride_

 _So if you feel it let me know, know, know_

 _Come on now what you're waiting for, for, for_

 _My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

 _So start me up and watch me go, go, go_

 _Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean_

 _Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

 _Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights_

 _If you can baby boy, than we can go all night_

 _Cause it's zero to sixty in three point five_

 _Baby you got the keys_

 _Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_

 _Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

 _Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

 _Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

 _Drive, drive, drive_

Everyone joined in and sung along with her but Donald couldn't. He didn't even want to take his eyes off of Sheri Anne. Her moves were inviting as well as graceful. Her words, that he knew were really Rihanna's, seemed to be a challenge from her to him. Whoever was listening knew he wanted to conquer this challenge she presented and keep her as his girl. He smirked to himself and enjoyed the tease he had in front of him.

"Wow a first, the Bellas matched the word and blew us away! The Bellas win!"

The girls all started cheering and jumping excitedly as Aubrey took the mike. Sheri Anne turned towards Jesse and Donald and smirked as she held her hands up as a 'what' gesture. Aubrey called the girls to circle and started talking.

"Alright girls we need to make a list of everything wrong we did tonight."

"Guys, what we did tonight was awesome, right?" Beca asked confused. "It was spontaneous and we were actually listened to.."

"Alright girls 'Ah' on my count."

"Wait on three or after three?" Staci asked confused.

"On three." Cynthia Rose answered.

Sheri Anne sighed and said, "Why can't we figure this out?"

 **Leave comments and any questions you got. I love feedback. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys...don't hate me with this chapter... I only own the plot and Sheri Anne.**

Sheri Anne was on Lilly's bed with them both listening to music and just getting to know each other more and more. Sheri Anne's phone kept going off with messages from Donald which made Lilly giggle.

"Hey Sheri Anne. You and Donald make a cute couple."

"What do you mean Lilly? We aren't dating..."

"Well the way he is always walking you from class, you guys always talk. And no one can deny the way he was looking at you the other day at the Riff-off."

Sheri Anne thought about it and then jumped off the bed and texted him asking what dorm he was in. She got dressed quickly and turned towards Lilly for approval.

"Does this look good? I am going to see if we can admit our feelings and then maybe make out…"

Lilly took in her appearance from her loose curly hair to the choker around her neck, the studded vest and ripped gray tank top, the studded lace mini skirt, the sandals, and her signature bracelets and chain belt. It worked well on Sheri Anne showing her legs just right but was not short enough to be slutty.

With Lilly's approval, Sheri Anne grabbed her phone and left to his room. She kept it hidden that she was on her way and made sure he wouldn't know she was coming. All too soon though, she was at his door knocking.

Donald answered the door when he heard knocking and was stunned when he saw Sheri Anne there. He opened the door more to let her in and then closed it as soon as she was inside. He lightly grabbed her arm and headed to his bed. He pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled her neck before leaning against her ear and spoke softly.

"What is it that you need my little sweetpea?"

He noticed how she shivered in excitement and then nuzzled her more. He was enjoying this all too much. Then her voice sounded just as soft as his has been.

"I need to tell you something."

She shifted a bit in his lap and then he turned her so that she was straddling his lap. He looked at her beautiful blue/grey eyes and asked the she be blunt. He noticed her shiver ever so slightly as his hands gently massaged her back.

"Donald, I have a….crush on you….and I was hoping you felt the same."

"Oh Sheri Anne, I don't just have a crush on you," he told her before leaning in so close that there was only one inch left between their lips. "I completely adore you and want you to be mine. I want people to know you Donald's girl. I want, no need. I need you by my side. Not just now but for infinity."

She gasped a little when he moved her hips slightly more forward and settled her on his bulge. he smirked at what he was causing and lean in just a little more to where their lips were barely touching.

"Sheri Anne do you want the same things?"

He looked into her eyes, searching for the answer, hoping to find that she did. He saw her gaze drift to his lips and then, before he knew it, he was crashing his lips to hers. He knew he didn't want to stop, but also knew it shouldn't go too far. He gained entrance to her mouth and fought for dominance. He held his hands against her hips and tightened his grip when she played with his hair. He rocked her against him even more and pulled her so close against him. He flipped them over so that she was under him on the bed before he started kissing down to her neck. He kissed a certain point and she moaned.

He smirked and sucked and nibbled a bit more there as he rubbed his bulge against her. He smiled as he felt her shiver beneath him. He kissed down a little more as his hands ran down to her legs and rubbed up. He pushed her skirt up just a little before he pulled away from the bed and grabbed some food from his mini fridge.

He had her sit between his legs as they fed each other fruit and just talked. He was falling for her, he knew it. He didn't want to stop though. He kissed her lips one final time before they just cuddled and talked there on his bed.

Sheri Anne was on Cloud nine. She and Donald had been making out but then had stopped and started talking about what they wanted to do after college. She was hoping for something in forensics, and Donald wanted to do something medical. She hoped they could be together. She wasn't the type of girl to get too attached to a guy since that is how you got hurt, but she felt safe with Donald.

The next day however, her mood was ruined by the Bellas practice. They were practicing the set and Chloe was not doing well and kept excusing it because of her nodes. The group finished and Fat Amy commented about taking the cardio tip more seriously. Aubrey looked at her and asked how much she had done.

"You just saw it," Fat Amy stated.

"Chloe you gotta be able to hit that last note."

"I can't," Chloe started, "It's impossible, and it's because of my-"

"Her nodes!" Everyone said at the same time. Even Lilly, though Sheri Anne was the only one to hear it.

"Well Chloe if can't do it, then someone else is going to have to take that solo."

"I think Beca should take my solo."

Chloe looked absolutely excited that Beca should do it, but before more was said, Fat Amy implied that she wanted the solo. Aubrey was about to give it to her but Beca commented first.

"I would be happy to do it, if I could pick a new song and do an arrangement."

"Well, that's not how we run things here."

Chloe told her they should change things up but Aubrey didn't want to hear it. Beca stepped up to try and talk to her, but still no one would get through to Aubrey.

"Fat Amy?"

"Yes sir?"

"You'll solo."

Fat Amy was happy and traced the heart on her shirt, making Sheri Anne and Lilly look at each other and roll their eyes. Practiced continued and then they were dismissed since Regionals was soon.

The day of Regionals, Sheri Anne woke up and found a text from Donald wishing her luck. Ever since their confession, he and her became more flirty but hadn't kissed even once since she left her room. Lilly and she got dressed and went with the rest of the girls to the bus. They got there just as a group with sock puppets was on. The girls stated how they were genius and different, pissing off Aubrey.

They were on next and Aubrey did the ah on three thing but since none of them had a hang of it yet, they screwed it up. Sheri Anne made eye contact with Jesse who wished her luck by mouthing the words, and then with Donald who winked at her.

They went up on stage as they were called, and took their places. They began as Aubrey counted to four. It was a total bore to Sheri Anne, at least until Fat Amy went and spiced things up. Sheri Anne smiled and wished Donald luck behind Aubrey's back since they were up next. The Trebles started and when Donald opened it up with the first actual verse, Sheri Anne almost died of the feelings he gave her.

Sheri Anne was proud of her cousin and man up there on that stage with the lead parts. She was beaming and knew she would say it was just her happiness for Jesse if anyone but Donald and Lilly asked.

The Bellas and the Trebles both advanced to the semi-finals with the Trebles winning. Sheri Anne left the Bellas to the bathroom and told Aubrey she would just meet them at the bus. As she came out, she saw the Trebles talking to the Tonehangers.

The Tonehangers wanted a fight with Bumper, who was roped in by the Trebles. However, soon fighting broke out. Jesse was paired against the short thin dude with facial hair. Bumper was against the main dude, and Donald was against the other black dude. Sheri Anne saw the Bellas on the other side of the room, and knew it would be difficult to get across the room.

Donald threw the other dude off of him and saw Sheri Anne petrified just an arm's length away. The other dude got up and was coming back to hit him, but Donald ducked out of the way. The hit, however, went on and decked Sheri Anne in her neck. Donald saw red. He got up with renewed energy and started pummeling the guy for hurting his girl.

He did stop once he heard glass breaking. He and the other dude stood up. They ran different directions, with him stopping to pick up Sheri Anne. He was unsure how much damage she had suffered since she did have blood on the back of her head. He went and grabbed Jesse who in turn went to ask Benji to get Donald and Sheri Anne to the hospital. Jesse was going to get Beca taken care of.

When they got to the hospital, Donald asked Benji to help get her inside. They ran in and the receptionist immediately called and doctor who took Sheri Anne from Donald's arm. They placed her limp form on a gurney and wheeled her away, asking Donald to tell what happened. He told them how they were at a acapella competition and a fight broke out. She was just standing to the side and was punched in the neck. Donald also stated to the doctor that he thought she might have hit the wall.

The doctor told Donald he could wait by her side until she was released since he obviously wanted to. Donald sat by her bed before taking out his phone and texting Jesse.

 _D: Jess, Sheri is hospitalized. Tell Beca when she gets out. She might be in here for awhile. Also tell Bumper I ain't leavin her side._

 _J: Alright man. Keep me updated on her health._

Donald read the text then looked at her. Sheri Anne looked so peaceful to him in the moment. He felt incredibly bad for not being able to protect her. He held her hand in one of his and leaned forward to place a light kiss against her lips. He then sat down and cried by her side. Other then the sobs that came from him, the only other sound was the faint beep from her monitor that let him know she was still alive at least.

Lilly was worried about her friend. In the short amount of time that she has known her, Sheri Anne was almost like a sister to her. She didn't know what had happened to her sister until Beca got back and they calmed down from asking how she was. Beca looked at them all and told them what happened quietly.

"Sheri Anne is hospitalized. She is in a coma and they aren't sure when she will wake up again."

All the girls looked down in sadness in that moment..then Aubrey stood up.

"I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting…"

She went on about sticking to the set. Beca wanted to change things up and Chloe was siding with her. Soon it ended as Aubrey stormed out and everyone left to their dorms.

Lilly hoping her friend, her sister, would be awake soon. Somewhere else though, Donald was sitting by her side, dried tears on his face as he laid down on the bed with the unconscious Sheri Anne. Across the campus though, Jesse stayed up in his dorm with Benji, not moving or anything. He sat there looking straightforward with tears sliding down his face. All of them were hurt because Sheri Anne was. None of them knew what they were going to do, Jesse wanted to be there for her, Lilly wanted her back in the dorm, and Donald didn't want to leave her side.

 **I am soooo sorry. This was what just came out. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter in our Sheri Anne and Donald story. I have one last chapter planned which is just an epilogue through their life together. I don't think I am going to do the second Pitch Perfect movie which is actually something I had planned. I have other stories planned and in the process of being written. Not sure when all this will be coming out since I'm having some trouble in my own life. With a break so soon though I should be able to upload faster. Anyway so enjoy his chapter. Review, Follow, and Favorite because it really makes my day to see the notifications.**

The day of Semi-Finals, Lilly was getting ready and looked at the other side of the room. Sheri Anne's side had remained untouched since Regionals. Lilly was saddened by the fact that it was her sister in all but blood who suffered serious injuries. She knew Donald had stayed by Sheri Anne's side and has hardly left. She also knew Jesse was breaking without her. Lilly herself felt even more shy and closed off without her friend to bring her voice out. It hurt Lilly that she didn't have that one person who was always on her side. She missed the girl didn't know when Sheri Anne would come back. Lilly shook her head to rid herself of the depressing thoughts before grabbing her bag and walking out out of the dorm. She knew that Sheri Anne would want her to be fine and sort of happy today. After all this was the last competition to get through before making it to the Finals.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

On another end of the campus, Jesse was also preparing for Semi-Finals. His thoughts however were on how much time he would spend by Sheri Anne's side during the upcoming Spring break. He felt terrible that he couldn't have protected his cousin, no wait his sister. Sheri Anne had never been just his cousin she was his other half in a family way. She had always been the one he felt he could be completely open with. He never had to hold back movie references or anything because she not only understood, but she used them too. She was the one who helped the geek as they were growing up to make sure he could talk to the girls he liked. She always made her boyfriends jealous as she would continuously leave them to help Jesse at any given time. She had always been there for him, and he wasn't able to be there for her at that moment. Jesse sighed before heading to the radio station for some last minute work before the Semi-finals, after all he wouldn't be there again till after Spring Break. While he was working, Beca came in happy that Luke was playing her songs. Luke started complimenting her and then Jesse added his two cents before walking away. Beca seemed to flourish under the attention she received before she said she had the acapella competition. Jesse made his exit at that moment saying, "That's cause you don't know 'Becky' like I do." He made a last 'see you tonight' comment towards Beca before walking out. Sheri Anne would probably whack him on his head for being this cold towards Beca...he needed to shake those thoughts from his Anne would want him to put her to the side and focus on the win. Jesse shook his head and sighed before heading to meet the Trebles.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Not that far away, Donald was getting ready himself for Semi-finals with the thought that Bumper would want him there or he would be kicked off. His mind, however, was stuck on the image he had of Sheri Anne lying in that hospital bed unaware of her surroundings. Her skin had a pale hue and she looked close to death. The image was made worse by the thousand upon millions of tubes hooked up to her. He wished he could have protected her better from harm. He had already promised to himself that as soon as she was back, he would never let her out of his sight. She was his other half, his Sher. He was broken without her. In his life the sun lost its shine, the birds lost their music, and everything seemed dull. Donald himself felt lost without his Sher, his infinity. He didn't know when she would wake up, but no matter what, he was going to stay by her side as long as he could. He went with Unicycle and Bumper to get the Trebles burritos.

Before they all knew it, Donald, Unicycle, and Bumper were on the bus with the burritos and they were off to the Semi-finals. Donald was driving and listening to Bumper and the guys talk. The girls had pulled over for gas and Fat Amy was at the pump. Bumper saw Fat Amy and pulled down the window, yelling sabotage as he threw his burrito at her.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Fat Amy went into dramatic mode, screeching that she had been shot. Cynthia Rose, Beca, and Lilly all got down to help her. They helped her sit up and she said, "Bumper just threw a big-ass burrito at me. Why would he do that? I'm gonna kill him, I swear. I'm gonna finish him like a cheesecake."

The Bellas got back on the road and kept driving. Chloe started singing Party In the USA with everyone joining in at every new were having the bonding jamming moment that was soon ruined by the bus running out of gas. They called the Trebles who had to pick them up.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The Bellas sat on one side of the bus across from the Trebles in a awkward silence. Donald was up at the front driving with Lilly sitting behind him. Donald was just randomly beatboxing and Lilly sat there quietly thinking about their mutual friend Sheri Anne.

"You know Sheri Anne really likes you Donald."

"She's my everything…"

Donald was still looking forward and thinking about his Sheri Anne, the girl he would do anything for. He wondered what she would be doing if she was here. Lilly started telling him that he had to be careful when Sheri woke up because if he didn't take care of her, Lilly would kill him.

Donald could hear Bumper here in the back trying to start something with the Bellas that made him stop his random beatboxing. Lilly picked it up and he commented, figuring that since Sheri is her roommate, he should be nice.

"That's pretty good."

"I set fires to feel joy."

"That's adorable."

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lilly was backstage with the Bellas and they knew they were screwed. They went out and did their set. Lilly wished Sheri Anne was there because then people might hear her. Beca started singing something else that sort of threw everyone off a bit.

When they got off the stage, Aubrey lost it and went off on Beca. A fight started and then the Trebles showed up, Lilly felt bad for Jesse and Donald. She knew Jesse missed his cousin and Donald felt bad.

Soon the night was over and the Bellas did not advance to the finals. They had been beaten by the Footnotes and the Trebles. Without realizing it, the time for Spring Break came. Lilly went home with Jesse so they could spend the time next to Sheri Anne, and Donald went to be with his family. His heart not ready for anymore pain and guilt.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A few days later, Lilly and Jesse were by her side, and then the most amazing thing happened. Sheri Anne woke up. Jesse hugged her tight and apologized for not being able to protect her as he started to cry. Lilly jumped for joy and was silently crying on her best friend's shoulder. They spent the next two days all catching up at the Hospital before Sheri Anne was released but told she should take it easy. They went back to Jesse's and Sheri Anne's, where Sheri Anne was hugged and fussed over by her family. The next night, Lilly and Sheri Anne went to little battle that was going on under an overpass. Lilly dominated with her beatboxing skills, and Sheri Anne took all the attention with her voice. Just as Sheri Anne was wrapping up one last battle, Lilly got a call that they would be having a practice for the Bellas, because by some miracle they were back in the game. Sheri Anne wondered over, curious about her friend. Lilly told her the good news having told her they didn't make it past the Semi-Finals.

 **o0o0o0o0o0**

Everything was back to the way it was supposed to be. Sheri Anne told Jesse not to tell anyone she woke up, since she wouldn't be going to classes for awhile. Sheri Anne and Lilly went to the Bellas practice and witnessed when everyone fell apart.

It had started off fine with Aubrey being calm and leaderly. They started practicing though and nothing was working. Aubrey went off on everyone before she and Chloe got into it because of how controlling Aubrey was. Even Sheri Anne was admitting that Aubrey needed to loosen herself a bit. She started going on about how she could lose control and not hold it down. Sheri Anne was a little scared of what might happen.

Aubrey started puking, and that made Sheri Anne sick, so she ran away from the area. Stacie was being chased by Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy and Aubrey and Chloe were fighting over the pitch pipe, and poor Lilly was shoved into the puke. Sheri Anne was trying hard not to smell or see the puke in the hopes that she wouldn't start chucking up her stomach as well. It all ended as soon as Beca came back. She apologized and then tried to get back in. When Aubrey at first didn't say Beca was back in, she grabbed a chair and started to walk away, the chair dragging behind her. Aubrey almost let her go, but Sheri Anne knew that Aubrey wouldn't do that.

They all sat in a circle to share things. Stacie started with, "I have a lot of sex." Cynthia Rose had a gambling problem. Lilly ate her twin in the womb. Fat Amy was really Fat Patricia. Beca never really had friends who were girls. Chloe had her nodes removed. Aubrey had a controlling father, and Sheri Anne just looked at them all saying, "I think I have feelings for Donald.."

Then Aubrey handed control over to Beca. They all went to the area where the riff-off was held to remix started with Just the Way Your Are by Bruno Mars to begin. Beca started them on another song as well. Sheri Anne was beyond happy with this new groove, they could finally beat the Trebles. The Barden Bellas had figured out what they would do at the finals. They put their hands in to sing ah when Chloe surprised them all with a new sound. She could hit the bass notes now without her nodes. Then Lilly spoke louder and they instantly knew how it would play out.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o0**

At Finals, The Trebles were about to go on, and Beca wished Jesse good luck. Their set was pretty good, and Sheri Anne who was hidden in the Bellas was nervous. She still hadn't told Donald she was awake. Jesse had told her how broken he had been lately. She felt bad but knew it had to be this way. She wanted to surprise him, and be a bit dramatic just like the movies she loved.

Sheri Anne was still nervous. She took her mike and then pulled on her sleeve and her shorts since her hair was in a side braid. Her outfit was a galaxy printed crop top that had a criss-cross black design, a pair of dark washed out shorts, black gladiator sandals, and her regular bracelets accompanied by the Bella scarf tied around her wrist. She made sure the scarf was tight around her wrist as they went out to hopefully pull it off. She couldn't mess with her face considering all the makeup Lilly did on her. Her eyeliner was winged and her lips were stained neon blue. They all got into place with Sheri Anne not necessarily in the lit areas of the stage. Beca blew the pitch pipe and they began.

 _(Aubrey)_

 _Seems like everybody's got a price,_

 _I wonder how they sleep at night,_

 _When the sale comes first and the truth comes second,_

 _Just stop for a minute and smile,_

 _(Chloe)_

 _Everybody look to the left,_

 _Everybody look to the right,_

 _Can you feel that yeah,_

 _We're paying with love tonight,_

 _(Sheri Anne)_

 _When The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

 _Lilly-(It ain't about the money)_

 _(Everyone)_

 _It's not about the money, money, money,_

 _We don't need your money, money, money,_

 _We just want to make the world dance,_

 _Forget about the price tag,_

 _It ain't about the (ugh) cha ching cha ching,_

 _It's not about the (yeah) ba bling ba bling,_

 _Want to make the world dance,_

 _Forget about the price tag,_

 _(Price tag forget about the price tag)_

 _(Beca)_

 _Hey Hey Hey Hey_

 _Won't you come see about me,_

 _I'll be alone dancing you know it baby,_

 _(Sheri Anne)_

 _Tell me your troubles and doubts,_

 _Giving me everything inside and out,_

 _(Beca & Sheri Anne)_

 _Don't you forget about me,_

 _As you walk on by,_

 _Will you call my name,_

 _As you walk on by,_

 _Will you call my name,_

 _As you walk on by_

 _Will you call my name_

 _(Beca)_

 _I say la lalalala lalalala lalalala lalalala_

 _Tonight,_

 _I will love love you tonight,_

 _Give me everything tonight,_

 _For all we know we might not get tomorrow,_

 _Let's do it tonight,_

 _Forget what they say,_

 _All my care they play,_

 _I want you tonight,_

 _(Stacie)_

 _Grab somebody sexy,_

 _Tell them, "Hey."_

 _Give me everything tonight,_

 _Give me everything tonight,_

 _(Cynthia Rose)_

 _Take advantage of tonight (what's up)_

 _'Cause tomorrow I'm off to do battle, perform for princess,_

 _But tonight, I can make you my queen,_

 _And make love to you endless,_

 _It's insane to wait and they ain't growin' money,_

 _Keep flowin', hustlers move beside us,_

 _So I'm tip-toeing to keep blowing,_

 _I got it locked down like Lindsay Lohan,_

 _Put it on my lap, baby,_

 _I make you feel right, baby,_

 _Can't promise tomorrow,_

 _But I'll promise tonight darlin',_

 _(Sheri Anne)_

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

 _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

 _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

 _So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

 _Turn the lights out now_

 _Now I'll take you by the hand_

 _Hand you another drink_

 _Drink it if you can_

 _Can you spend a little time,_

 _Time is slipping away,_

 _Away from us so stay,_

 _Stay with me I can make,_

 _Make you glad you came_

 _The sun goes down_

 _The stars come out_

 _And all that counts_

 _Is here and now_

 _My universe will never be the same_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _I'm glad you came_

 _You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

 _You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

 _And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

 _So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

 _Turn the lights out now_

 _Now I'll take you by the hand_

 _Hand you another drink_

 _Drink it if you can_

 _(Fat Amy)_

 _Excuse me,_

 _But I might drink a little more than I should tonight,_

 _And I may take you home with me if I could tonight,_

 _(Don't you forget about me)_

 _And baby I will make you feel so good tonight,_

 _Cause we might not get tomorrow tonight._

 _(Beca)_

 _Hands up,_

 _I put my hands up,_

 _Don't you forget about me,_

 _(Party in the U.S.A.)_

 _(Everyone)_

 _Tonight,_

 _I will love love you tonight,_

 _Give me everything tonight,_

 _For all we know,_

 _We might not get tomorrow,_

 _Let's do it tonight_

Sheri Anne was smiling and as soon as she was off the stage, she was pulled into Donald's arms.

"Why didn't you tell me that you woke up?" Donald asked her as she was held close to him in his arms.

"I was scared. I really like you and don't know if you want me." She tightened her arms around him, and he sighed as she was once again in his arms.

Donald kissed her hard and pulled her deep into his arms. They got lost in the kiss and soon, they were back at the Treble house. He had her laying on his chest as he softly ran his fingers through her hair. They were together and he wasn't about to lose her again. She was his everything, the one thing he could not live without. She was the light in his world. She was so important to his happiness and she didn't even know. He looked at her face and stroked her cheek gently. He leaned down and whispered in her ear knowing that it was the first promise he would make to her.

" _I promise you my infinity that I will always be there just for you."_


End file.
